Trash cans as used on city streets are generally removably supported in a holder which is itself either fixedly mounted on a stand fixed to the sidewalk surface or attached to a lamp post, or the like, so that the trash can can be easily removed and emptied by city employees. Such holders are often subjected to damage, especially in cities located in northern climates where snow-clearing equipment is used during the wintertime. Such equipment including narrow endless track vehicles equipped with a front-mounted snow plow adapted to travel on sidewalks; such vehicles often hit the trash can holders. Such holders are often made of steel straps with or without spaced upright wood slats, and thus can be easily deformed or broken by the snow plows. Considerable upkeep expenses are therefore incurred by the city administration.